War1/Roleplay
Here you can roleplay in the first war in the Beyond. Roleplay Lupa perked her ears at the wolves rushing towards the ring. 04:01, July 12, 2013 (UTC) "Why can't you tell us?" Flower asked Luna. "I'm not supposed to," she replied. Then all of the wolves smelled and heard the outclanners, MacAonairs, and MacMoras coming. Luna stood up shakily and then shook herself of the water on her fur. She seemed to have a white glow about her. Her ears turned back to normal. She howled in a beautiful but commanding note, "Ahhoooooo garrooo!" Summon your marrow! 'The Watch wolves, MacNearts, and miscellaneous wolves all howled the cry, "We will win!" Luna of the MacNabs (talk) 12:08, July 12, 2013 (UTC) Mayla lost sight of Clove. The Barn owl was fading in the moonlight. Anxiously, she turned. She frowned. What had happened to Luna? Her fur seemed to glow.--- Kinkajou knew that she was too young to fight, but she could resist the ''jaunyx. ''There was bound to be vyrrwolves out there. ♞☮SorrelΩflower☯⛄ Pieces of a dream... Aspen howled along with the older wolves, off-key. Aulus swished farther into the deep water, bubbles formed at the surface. 17:30, July 12, 2013 (UTC) Mayla threw her head up, and howled. ''Please, Lupus, Glaux and Ursus, let him be safe! --- Kinkajou listened to Mayla's howl, thinking how melodious and sonorous it was.♞☮SorrelΩflower☯⛄ Pieces of a dream... Aulus's black body reached the surfuce. 17:38, July 12, 2013 (UTC) Mayla suddenly remembered Broekk. By Lupus! I have to check up on her!---Kinkajou had wandered away. Everyone was so preoccupied and distracted by this war, they didn't notice. Suddenly, the ground vanished from under her paws, and she was sent plummeting into a hole. She landed in a pool of water with a splash. "Oh, great." she muttered to herself.♞☮SorrelΩflower☯⛄ Pieces of a dream... Aulus was close to death. 17:49, July 12, 2013 (UTC) Kinkajou blinked. She had tried to get out, only to fall into a tunnel, into an underground river. Moonlight was washed around her. Also around her, were talons. A Barn female owl looked down at her with black eyes. They were core-seeing, and she could have sworn there was the slightest tinge of dark blue. "I'm Clove. Stay here, whilst I help Aulus!" Kinkajou was set down. Was that how owls felt? It had been breathtaking, the feeling of being carried by an owl. She saw Clove hovering over the river. Suddenly, she plunged her talons into the water, tugging at sodden fur. Aulus! ''Kinkajou leapt into the river to help, nudging Aulus toward the bank as the Barn owl dragged Aulus along.---Mayla raced through the forest. Rain concealed her scent.♞☮SorrelΩflower☯⛄ Pieces of a dream... The first of the enemies crashed through the brush. Fighting began. Luna's paws grew long claws and her teeth extended into fangs. Her paws turned blue, her ears pink, tail tip purple, and whole body glowed.--- Flower knew Luna wasn't a ''vyrrwolf, so what could she be? --- Shadow looked at Luna running effortlessly. He noticed Luna's eyes were a glimmering yellow. He then knew it: Luna is a star wolf! But is she a gyre soul? '' Luna of the MacNabs (talk) 20:51, July 12, 2013 (UTC) Mayla ran, her lungs screaming as she struggled to breathe through the effort of running. Suddenly, an outclanner rammed into her side. They were sent somersaulting into some bushes. He snapped at her throat, and she struggled to push him away. She sank her fangs into his throat, until the light from his eyes faded as he died. Mayla flung him away, and ran, drops of blood on her creamy muzzle.---Kinkajou sqeauked in relief as Aulus opened his eyes. "You're alive!" she sqeauked. Clove let out a relieved sigh, and then she rose into the air. "Come on! There's a war going on! Kinkajou, I'll carry you. Aulus, are you strong enough to run?"♞☮SorrelΩflower☯⛄ Pieces of a dream... Aulus barely nodded and stood up on all fours. He gained all his strength to find Mayla. 23:17, July 12, 2013 (UTC) Hauska noticed Enum in the group. He ran up to him, and asked, "Why are your wolves not helping? Why are they helping the outclanners?" "It's because I asked them to. These wolves stole Broekk, and the leader of the outclanners promised me I would get her back if we won," Enum replied. Hauska looked surprised. "Why would they steal your own pup?" Enum looked downwards. "I don't know," he lied. "I will find Broekk and return her to you, and I'll make sure to punish the wolves who stole her," Hauska promised. 'Edme's Here!!! ''Happy Endings!!!'' 23:47, July 12, 2013 (UTC) Typth's ears picked up the conversation. "Pardon me, chieftains," he said, making a submission posture. He didn't want the MacNearts against the good wolves. "Can I say something?" Luna of the MacNabs (talk) 00:03, July 13, 2013 (UTC) "Yes, cer-" Hauska was interrupted by Enum. "I'm sorry, but we're speaking now. I bet your friends need help." A vyrrwolf pounced on Hauska. "Hey! Get off of him!" Enum shouted. The vyrrwolf ''got up, grumbling. "What about this wolf?" he asked, meaning Typth. 'Edme's Here!!! Happy Endings!!! 00:19, July 13, 2013 (UTC) Mayla bursted into the place where Broekk had been left. She was horrifyed to find her gone. "Broekk!" she screeched. "Where are you?"♞☮SorrelΩflower☯⛄ Pieces of a dream... Typth sighed and trembled at the sight of the'' vyrrwolf''. He regained his composure when he saw Flower hiding among the bushes. Had she gained weight had he last seen her? "Honorable chieftain Hauska, Enum is a liar! He hurt his own daughter who only has half a tail now! And we have plenty of witnesses to that! He's manipulating his own clan, too!" Luna of the MacNabs (talk) 16:11, July 13, 2013 (UTC) Mayla had calmed down enough to find the scent of a vyrrwolf. She followed the scent, her nose to the ground, her ears flat with fear.---Kinkajou felt joy in Clove's talons, Aulus running below. Was this how owls felt, everytime they flew?♞☮SorrelΩflower☯⛄ Pieces of a dream... Hauska looked at Typth with disbelief. "Is this true, Enum?" Enum just laughed and said, "Of course not! You know wolves these days, they would just believe anything!" Enum padded up toward Typth and whispered, "Tell anyone and I'll make sure you and your loved ones are-" Hauska interrupted, "I'll just ask a couple wolves to find Broekk, I might go myself." He padded away, avoiding a vyrrwolf, who tried to jump on him. '''Edme's Here!!! ''Happy Endings!!!'' 19:35, July 13, 2013 (UTC) Aulus ran in front of Hauska. "Honorable Chieftan, What Typth said is true! I've witnessed it! Thats why I kept Broekk away from him, because he was hurting her. If you believe me, you will follow me, I have other witnesses." Aulus paced back and worth. 19:39, July 13, 2013 (UTC) "But I've trusted Enum all my life! He's always been a trustworthy wolf!" Edme's Here!!! ''Happy Endings!!!'' 19:51, July 13, 2013 (UTC) "Not this time! He hurts his daughter! Abuses her! He even bit off some of her tail! He is NOT trustworthy! He's a villian!" Aulus brought Luna and Kinkajou over with him, showing Hauska that he was telling the truth. 19:54, July 13, 2013 (UTC) "I don't know who to trust in this situation. We'll settle this afterwards." Edme's Here!!! ''Happy Endings!!!'' 20:05, July 13, 2013 (UTC) Flower gulped. The Beyond is in chaos! ''Her belly trembled and she collasped. Flower inched away from the fighting. A huge hollowed-out log wasn't too far from there. She finally crawled in. ''Dear Lupus, not now! ''All the wolves heard a scream. --- "Wow, Typth, you're dumb." Shadow said. "I can't believe you didn't know she was going to have pups!" "Pups!? Why didn't she tell me?!" "A surprise? What, you didn't see her getting fat?" "She's not fat!" Typth growled and ran to comfort his mate. Why had she even taken the risk of getting hurt when she was going to have pups!? "I'm sorry, Typth! There wasn't time to explain! And I wanted to help the war efforts." Flower said, gritting her teeth. She gave a yowl. Luna of the MacNabs (talk) 21:15, July 13, 2013 (UTC) "What was that?" Hauska said. He ran toward the hollow. "What is happening in here? Are you having pups?" 'Edme's Here!!! Happy Endings!!! 21:26, July 13, 2013 (UTC) Mayla exploded into the fight. In the rain, she had lost Broekk's scent. "Aulus!" she screeched. "She's gone! Broekk! She's gone!"---Kinkajou spun round. The thumping of Mayla's paws had suprised her. Clove had vanished.♞☮SorrelΩflower☯⛄ Pieces of a dream... "Broekk!" Aulus screeched. He searched around the place he left her, and found an outclanners scent, mixed in with Broekks. 21:34, July 13, 2013 (UTC) Broekk had fallen asleep, but woke up smelling a stranger's scent. '''Edme's Here!!! ''Happy Endings!!!'' 21:36, July 13, 2013 (UTC) Kinkajou raced over to Hauska. "Please, Hauska! I've seen it! You have to trust us! Wouldn't you trust your own clanmate? Enum is bad! His heart and soul is twisted!" she looked deep into his eyes.---Mayla suddenly spotted Enum. He was slinking through the fight, obviously not wanting to be seen. If he's layed a claw on her, I'll rip his tail off, see how he likes it. ''Mayla began to follow.♞☮SorrelΩflower☯⛄ Pieces of a dream... Aulus tackled the outclanner who had Broekk. 21:41, July 13, 2013 (UTC) Mayla could hear whining. ''Flower? ''Enum was grinning, his eyes as creul and cold as ice as he stalked toward a hollowed log. Mayla knew that Flower was in an excruciating agony; and she could smell blood. ''Is she having pups? Wait... is Enum going to...? Mayla screeched. She sprang, and Enum spun round, surprised. He skidded away as she swiped her paw heavily onto his face. Blood glistened on his cheek, and she saw it begining to swell. She sank her jaws into his muzzle, and he struggled to pull his muzzle away from her teeth. ♞☮SorrelΩflower☯⛄ Pieces of a dream... Aspen wandered away without the others noticing, tired of the strees and all the fighting. (What was Enum doing? He wasn't with Hauska, I thought he was still fighting) "Let go of him!" Hauska yowled at Mayla. Edme's Here!!! ''Happy Endings!!!'' 22:59, July 13, 2013 (UTC) Flower had given birth to two pups. One was dark brown and one was orange as the spot around her left eye. She was still thinking of names for them. "Flower..." Typth started, "They're...beautiful." "Yes, they are, and with no deformities!" What could she name them? Then the orange pup's name came to her: Sunset. Nice name for the color of the sun at sunset. What should her brother's name be? ''Typth spoke up. "We can name our little boy Kao, since he was born in an oak log. And oak backwards is Kao!" "I like that name." The newborn pups softly mewled and cuddled up to their mother. Luna of the MacNabs (talk) 23:59, July 13, 2013 (UTC) (He was fighting, and then he heard Flower) Kinkajou planted herself between Hauska and Mayla fighting Enum. "Hauska, you have to believe me. I, Aspen, and Mayla, Aulus and Mabaa are witness to the creul abuse Enum has been giving Broekk."---Mayla ignored Hauska's command. She continued to fight.♞☮SorrelΩflower☯⛄ Pieces of a dream... Shadow took a peek at his niece and nephew. Luna looked, too. ''It would be nice to have pups...but it's against the law....at least until an embered king comes along, which sends the Watch wolves to normal lives. ''She sighed. ''Save those feelings until the time comes. ''Shadow nuzzled Luna, knowing what she was thinking. Luna backed away and continued fighting. Luna of the MacNabs (talk) 00:09, July 14, 2013 (UTC) (Aspen isnt with the group, he wandered away) Aspen was lost and started calling out names. "Kinkajou! Luna! Hauska! Aulua! Help me I'm LOST!!!" "I don't care if he's evil or not! Just please don't hurt him!" Enum screamed, "Why are you attacking me now? What have I done? I wasn't even going to hurt the pups! I just wanted to see them! Promise!" 'Edme's Here!!! Happy Endings!!! 01:28, July 14, 2013 (UTC) "Oh, yes?" Mayla hesitantly let go. "Then can you explain the creul look in your eyes? Sneaking around, not wanting to seen?"---Kinkajou looked from one wolf to another. She didn't believe Enum.♞☮SorrelΩflower☯⛄ Pieces of a dream... "What in Lupus' sake are you talking about, Mayla?" Hauska asked. Enum looked confused as well. '''Edme's Here!!! ''Happy Endings!!!'' 02:55, July 14, 2013 (UTC) Mayla blinked. Huh? What's going on here? I'm confused... ''"But... why are you doing these evil things?" just then, a ''vyrrwolf ''swept her off her feet. She gasped, and was suddenly frozen as yellow light poured from the yellow eyes. ''Not the jaunyx!--- ''Kinkajou eased between Mayla and the ''vyrrwolf. ''The other wolves looked astonished as the ''vyrrwolf backed away, the jaunyx fading. She grinned at the shocked vyrrwolf's ''face.♞☮SorrelΩflower☯⛄ Pieces of a dream... "Can we have some privacy, please?" Enum asked the ''vyrrwolf. Edme's Here!!! ''Happy Endings!!!'' 03:13, July 14, 2013 (UTC) As the'' vyrrwolf'' reluctantly prowled away, Mayla turned to Enum. "Well?"---Kinkajou's ear flicked as she heard a distant cry. Slinking away, she ran toward the sound. "Aspen?" she called. No answer. "Aspen? Are you there?"♞☮SorrelΩflower☯⛄ Pieces of a dream... Flower fell asleep, exhausted. Typth stayed up to guard his pups. Luna of the MacNabs (talk) 11:37, July 14, 2013 (UTC) Aulus was knocked over. 16:06, July 14, 2013 (UTC) Aspen heard someone coming towards him. He crouched in the bushes in case it was a stranger. He called out, "Who's there?" "Aspen!" Kinkajou burst into the bush. "Where were you?" suddenly, they froze. They could hear the heavy panting breath of a wolf. Giant blue-black paws stalked by, and they saw the glint of serrated fangs from only a fox-length from their bush. They pressed against each other in fear as the vyrrwolf sniffed the air heavily.---"I'm waiting." Mayla hissed. ♞☮SorrelΩflower☯⛄ Pieces of a dream... The vyrrwolf ''sniffed the air, and let out a bloodcurling growl. Aspen shreiked. "Run!" screeched Kinkajou, ramming into Aspen.--- When she got no answer, she let out a snarl. "If you come near us, ever again, I'l make sure I chase you to the Dim world. Leave me, Aulus and your daughter alone." Mayla turned, and fled before her words could sink in. She heard a cry under all the fighting. ''"Help!" she knew the voice. She ran like she had never run before. There away from the fighting, Aulus was tackling a vyrrwolf, ''and Broekk was there, too, being dragged away by an outclanner. Broekk's claws were dragging through the soil uselessly. Mayla snarled, and rammed into the outclanner. The outclanner fell into a hole in the ground, vanishing. She leapt at the ''vyrrwolf, ''slicing its eyes so the jauynx had no effect. Aulus and Mayla both leapt onto the ''vyrrwolf's back, breaking its spine and killing it. Mayla heard whimpering. She pulled Broekk close so that the pup was between her paws. She nuzzled Broekk, licking the blood and leaves from her fur.♞☮SorrelΩflower☯⛄ Pieces of a dream... Aulus laid next to her and licked Mayla's ear. "Mayla? Will you be my mate?" He asked. 21:40, July 14, 2013 (UTC) The enemies' numbers had decreased very much. Luna's fur was stained in blood. She was exhausted. What would they do now? Luna of the MacNabs (talk) 21:56, July 14, 2013 (UTC) "Broekk!" Enum shouted, "I'm sorry about what I have done! I never meant for you to run away. I couldn't stand the pain of you being gone. As soon as you left, I regreted everything I have ever done! Please come back! I know ever since you mum died, I have been a different wolf, but now, I see that you are the last thing I have!" Broekk didn't know what to say. Edme's Here!!! ''Happy Endings!!!'' 23:10, July 14, 2013 (UTC) Aspen raced with Kinkajou, the vyrrwolf in pursuit, leading it toward the others. Luna and Shadow both regarded the chieftain's behavior as odd. (was the cruel look still in his eyes?) Luna of the MacNabs (talk) 00:08, July 15, 2013 (UTC) (Idk, let's see what happens.) Broekk didn't say a word. She didn't know whether to trust Enum or not. She looked at Mayla, waiting for her to say something. Edme's Here!!! ''Happy Endings!!!'' 03:04, July 15, 2013 (UTC) "Flower," Typth said, "I'll go back to the MacMoras with you when all this is settled, to help raise our pups." "You will?" "I will. I think I'd enjoy a byrrgis." Luna of the MacNabs (talk) 12:32, July 15, 2013 (UTC) Mayla turned to Aulus, staring. And then she nuzzled him. "I will." and then she narrowed her eyes at Enum. There was no way she was handing Broekk over just yet. "We'll discuss this later." Enum nodded, and padded away. "I don't trust him." growled Mayla when he had vanished. She turned to Broekk. "Do you trust him?"---Kinkajou shoved Aspen up a tree, but before she could followed, the vyrrwolf ''grabbed her tail. "Help!" she screeched at Aspen, but the ''vyrrwolf ''was running too fast fro Aspen to catch up. The ''vyrrwolf ''dropped her into a deep ditch. She winced at the pain in her tail, and then she stiffened. A bedraggled wolf limped toward her. A spitting liquid dripped from his mouth. ''Foaming mouth disease! I'm in the pit! ''♞☮SorrelΩflower☯⛄ Pieces of a dream... Aspen shreiked and followed the ''vyrrwolf ''as fast as he could. He called for Kinkajou. "Kinkajou! Where are you?" Kinkajou was running in circles, the foaming mouth diseased wolf snapping behind her. ''What can I do? I'm too young to die! And I'm not going down like this! She screeched for Aspen. The wolf kept saying Aspen's name, and it bounced off the walls. She felt stunned, but not quite. If she said her name, she had a feeling that it could be the end of her. She leapt at the wall, scrambling up it via some ivy. She reached a ledge, just high enough to stay out of the sick wolf's frothing saliva zone, but not high enough to escape. The wolf kept flinging himself at the ledge, failing. She howled desparatly, but all she heard in response was the vyrrwolf's ''cackling. ♞☮SorrelΩflower☯⛄ Pieces of a dream... Luna stalked around the battlesite where the enemy had sort of retreated. She had her nose to the ground, sniffing for the scent of Ishan and his brother. "I'm coming with you," Shadow announced, "two against two is more fair." "Thanks. But....remember that they're ''vyrrwolves." "And you're a Star Wolf." Luna said nothing when Shadow said that. He was the only one who figured it out...why her fur was changing colors and glowing. Right now, she looked like her usual self. "I'm a gyre soul." Luna blurted. "I was a malcadh the last time and I died on my tummfraw. So now Lupus sent me here because he knows everything; I'm important for the war, I guess. I survived this time." Luna of the MacNabs (talk) 22:55, July 15, 2013 (UTC) "I-I, I don't know," Broekk replied. Edme's Here!!! ''Happy Endings!!!'' 00:36, July 16, 2013 (UTC) "For the meantime, let's get you somewhere safe." Mayla tried to think of somewhere. ---Kinkajou knew that if the rain continued, the rock could become very slippery, and she could fall straight into the jaws of the sick wolf. The vyrrwolf ''had vanished, and it was then that she saw Aspen, peering into the gorge in horror. He opened his mouth, but she made a swiping motion with her paw to stop him. She mouthed at him, ''Don't say your or my name.♞☮SorrelΩflower☯⛄ Pieces of a dream... Aspen mouthed Okay '' back and crept along the edge towards Kinkajou. The foaming-mouth wolf kept saying his name, stunning him, he fell off the edge and landed at the bottom of the pit, and his backbone snapped, potruding through his pelt. Aspen was dead. (Just making things interesting, but yes, he is dead for good.) (D:) Coganus, the substitute for Fies, fought Ishan, but fell to the ground. Luca helped Ishan drag him away. 'Edme's Here!!! Happy Endings!!! 16:00, July 16, 2013 (UTC) (No!! :d)Kinkajou's heart stopped. For a moment she was silent, blinking. And then she screamed. She screamed like no animal had before, screeching in grief and horror as the sick wolf tore her best friend to pieces. "Aspen! Aspen!" She shrieked her grief to the sky, her heart torn in two. She wept, her tears dripping, blending into the rain. She curled up into a tight ball, sobbing. She sensed Aspen's lochin. She sensed it watching her, watching the sick wolf tear the spiritless body apart. His spirit would not rest until his business here was finished. Kinkajou closed her eyes, wanting to die. And she opened them, suddenly wanting revenge. I'll avenge your death. I'll make sure that the sick wolf dies, the war is won, and your spirit is put to rest. Lupus speed, my friend. ♞☮SorrelΩflower☯⛄ Pieces of a dream... Luna smelled traces of ash--the scent of a watch wolf! The two wolves ran to where the bad wolves were dragging Coganus away. Luna pounched on Ishan and grabbed his muzzle. Shadow knocked Luca over and made sure to step on his tail. --- Flower rested enough so that she was strong enough to travel. She picked up Sunset while Typth had Kao. They were going to Typth's den. A vyrrwolf ''jumped out of the bushes and rolled Typth. Kao flew out of his mouth and landed on a rock. His mouth opened wide enough to show that he only had half a tongue, the flaw that Flower had missed. But her son was dead no matter. The demon wolf ripped open Typth's belly. Flower put down Sunset and bit into the vyrrwolf's life artery and then howled her grief. ''This war...it will end. '' Luna of the MacNabs (talk) 22:11, July 16, 2013 (UTC) "I'll kill you, you hear me?" screeched Kinkajou at the sick wolf. "I'll make sure that you rot in the Dim world!" --- Mayla looked in the sky. The Barn owl! It was Clove. "Clove!" she howled. "Get this pup somewhere safe; away from the battle!" the owl looked down, and then she dove. Clove pulled up her wings, landing at their paws. "Of course! I could take her to the island of Ga'Hoole, and I'll return her to you two when the fight is over."♞☮SorrelΩflower☯⛄ Pieces of a dream... Flower promised herself that she would never tell Sunset about her brother. As for Typth, Flower spotted his gray misty ''lochin climbing up the star ladder with Kao's brown mist bouncing behind. Flower howled. ''May Lupus watch over you until I get there. 'You were brave. You were going to join the MacMoras. Now you are joining Lupus! ''She began running nowhere in particular with Sunset in her mouth. She heard something thud behind her. She looked up at the star ladder. Typth's lochin nodded at her. Kao had fallen back down! Flower ran over to her son and started licking him all over. She howled her joy. --- Luna and Shadow had heard the news. Shadow was especially sad, Typth being his only sibling. That made him fight harder with Ishan and Luca. Luna of the MacNabs (talk) 11:59, July 17, 2013 (UTC)' Kinkajou looked around desparatly, swallowing her grief. She was never going to get out, was she? ''Should I just throw myself into its jaws? ''But then she felt jaws sink into her scruff. She was lifted off the ledge, and pulled onto firm ground. She saw something misty. Her mum blinked at her, the stars in her fur. "Thank you, mum." Kinkajou whispered. The star wolf nuzzled her, and then leapt into the sky, into the stars. She knew that Aspen wasn't on the star ladder yet. His business was not finished. She saw a dead hare, and she sank her teeth into the fur, tearing a strip away. She stuffed the hare with deadly yew berries and water hemlock. Patting the strip of fur back, she pushed it into the pit. The sick wolf leapt at it, tearing into it, but then it stopped. There was a strangled choking sound. It writhed, gagging and spitting, but it was too late. The sick wolf died. "To the Dim world." Kinkajou hissed. She looked at the remains of Aspen once more, before running back toward the battle, set on revenge. His spirit would not rest until the war was over.♞☮SorrelΩflower☯⛄ Pieces of a dream... Mabaa heard Kinkajou scream. He headed towards her and ran into her on the way. In the bushes, watching Kinkajou, was a pup. He padded up to Kinkajou, his stone-eyes pointed toward her. "They say revenge isn't the best thing to do," he said, blankly. 'Edme's Here!!! Happy Endings!!! 20:59, July 17, 2013 (UTC) Kinkajou, sobbing, told Mabaa about Aspen. And then she heard a hollow voice. She turned and stared at the pup, suddenly forgetting Mabaa. "What... what's wrong with you? Who... who are you?"---Mayla watched as Clove wrapped her talons around Broekk, and carry her away until they faded into some clouds.♞☮SorrelΩflower☯⛄ Pieces of a dream... "Haven't you seen stone-eyes before?" a familiar voice asked from the bushed. It was Hauska. '''Edme's Here!!! ''Happy Endings!!!'' 21:34, July 17, 2013 (UTC) "I've seen Citron..." she stuttered. ♞☮SorrelΩflower☯⛄ Pieces of a dream... (Hey Edme, can either Ishan or Luca die?) Luna was thrown into a tree by Ishan. Shadow headbutted him and helped Luna up. --- How was Flower going to carry two pups? Two wouldn't fit in her mouth. She had a strange idea. Flower eased Kao onto her back and took Sunset in her jaws. She needed to get to Typth's old den, in Shadow forest. Luna of the MacNabs (talk) 22:32, July 17, 2013 (UTC) (I suppose Luca can die) Ishan got up and jumped on Shadow.--- The pup announced that his name was Disparo. Edme's Here!!! ''Happy Endings!!!'' 01:14, July 18, 2013 (UTC) (okay) As Luna was going to ram into Ishan, she slipped on a snail. Luca tried to pounce on her, but she rolled over and slashed across his face. Since he was distracted, Luna bit deep into his neck. The wolf twitched a bit and then it was over. --- Shadow was struggling under the vyrrwolf's weight. Then Ishan looked over at his dead brother. Shadow bouncing up and swept Ishan's feet out from under him. "Now what are your plans?!" Shadow yelled at Ishan. "Your army is almost destroyed. And now it's two against one." Luna of the MacNabs (talk) 11:54, July 18, 2013 (UTC) Mayla spotted Flower carrying her pups; one in her mouth, one on her back. She bounded over, and asked her if she wanted help. ---Kinkajou tipped her head, studying Disparo. He was definatly stone-eyed. What was it owls called it? Moon blinking?♞☮SorrelΩflower☯⛄ Pieces of a dream... "Oh yes, please help me," Flower answered Mayla. "I can go much faster without having to walk slower with my son on my back." She handed over Kao. "Typth's den is on the border of Shadow Forest. I've been there a couple times." Luna of the MacNabs (talk) 18:05, July 18, 2013 (UTC) "Okay." Mayla replied, her voice muffled through Kao's scruff as they began to run in the direction of the Shadow Forest. "Congratulations, by the way."♞☮SorrelΩflower☯⛄ Pieces of a dream... Mabaa looked over Disparo. "Why are you here?" he asked. "Thanks, Mayla." Flower replied. "I heard you and Aulus are mates now..." Earlier, Flower had checked her son's mouth for his flaw. His tongue had been restored when he fell from the star ladder. Or had Typth put him back on earth? A tear welled in Flower's eye when she thought of her mate. Luna of the MacNabs (talk) 19:37, July 18, 2013 (UTC) "We are mates, yes. I'm so sorry for your loss of Typth. He was a fine, strong wolf. But his spirit will live on in your pups. Look at them. I can tell that their eyes will be the same shape as his were, too."♞☮SorrelΩflower☯⛄ Pieces of a dream... Ishan sighed. His brother had died, and he was hopeless. "Retreat!" --- Disparo said nothing. Edme's Here!!! ''Happy Endings!!!'' 20:44, July 18, 2013 (UTC) "Hello?" Kinkajou waved her paw in Disparo's face, trying to get his attention. Wait a minute. When the sick wolf had called Aspen's name, Aspen's eyes had gone like stones. Did... did that foaming-mouth diseased 'thing ''moonblink Disparo? And then she heard a howl. It was Ishan's. Slowly, she looked at Mabaa. "Did he just howl ''retreat..? Is... Is the war over?"♞☮SorrelΩflower☯⛄ Pieces of a dream... When Kinkajou and Mabaa were looking away, Disparo ran off. '''Edme's Here!!! ''Happy Endings!!!'' 21:09, July 18, 2013 (UTC) "Hey! Wait!" but Kinkajou then realised that Disparo would probably run off if they tried to find him again. She sighed. She turned to Mabaa. "Is it truly over?" She glanced sorrowfully at the remains of Aspen. "And it was so close to ending..." ♞☮SorrelΩflower☯⛄ Pieces of a dream... "I am very sorry," Hauska said. "But where's Fies? Where's Lupin?" Edme's Here!!! ''Happy Endings!!!'' 21:59, July 18, 2013 (UTC) "The war won't be over if we don't find the Fengo." Mabaa said, agreeing with Hauska. "Thank you, Mayla." Flower sighed. Some time later, they arrived at what looked like the oddest tree of all. "Shadow forest! This is Typth's willow tree." She crawled through a hole in the roots and Mayla handed Kao down to her. "You may rejoin your friends now." --- The wolves except Flower regrouped after that blessed howl was heard all through the Beyond. ''The war is over! ''Luna of the MacNabs (talk) 23:21, July 18, 2013 (UTC) Aulus ran up to Mayla and asked. "Do you want to take care of Broekk, just until we know Enum is good." 00:25, July 19, 2013 (UTC) Fies got up and shook Lupin. --- Disparo watched the wolves celebrate the victory in the bushes. --- Hauska told his clan wolves they could return the clan. --- Enum padded up to Mayla and Aulus. Edme's Here!!! ''Happy Endings!!!'' 01:51, July 19, 2013 (UTC) Aulus jumped in front of Broekk and Mayla. "What do YOU want?" Aulus snapped. 02:30, July 19, 2013 (UTC) "Just let me speak to Broekk! Please!" Edme's Here!!! ''Happy Endings!!!'' 02:46, July 19, 2013 (UTC) (Had Enum truly changed, to avoid my confusion? Also, I think Clove can get an opinion here, as owls have been accepted) Clove hid in the tree, watching the stranger apporach Aulus, Mayla and Broekk. She had returned the pup to the beyond after taking her to the island of Ga'Hoole. She wasn't yet a guardian, and she had never flown with battle claws. She shifted them nervously. She had "borrowed" them off a deadly-looking group of highly battle-preped owls, all tytos; some'' albas like her, some masked, grass and sooties. They had been so obsorbed in fighting over something that she had been able to swipe a pair of battle claws that had been left on the ground. She felt a prickling sensation in her gizzard as she watched the stranger. She didn't trust him. Clove got ready to swoop in, should something happen.---Mayla narrowed her eyes at Enum. "Fine. Speak to her, here."♞☮SorrelΩflower☯⛄ Pieces of a dream... Lupin stood up, legs shaking. He looked at Fies. "What has happened?" Kinkajou padded away from the celebrating wolves to be on her own. She sat down on a grassy hill. Her breath caught as she saw a misty, starry figure padding into the sky. Aspen turned to her, his eyes shining. "Go on!" she cried. Aspen dipped his head, and then leapt into the star ladder, climbing into the sky. She threw back her head, and howled her joy as her best friend reached the Cave of Souls. ♞☮SorrelΩflower☯⛄ Pieces of a dream... (You shall find out soon... But for now, yes.) "I-I don't know," Fies said. --- "Broekk, don't you trust me?" Enum asked. He looked into her little eyes. "I-I-I... I do." --- Disparo watched Kinkajou from the bushes, his stone-eyes growing strangely... colorful. 'Edme's Here!!! '''Happy Endings!!! 16:32, July 19, 2013 (UTC) Lupin coughed a racking cough, the cheiftan was growing old. Kinkajou felt a prickly sensation. She turned. It was Disparo. His eyes looked less like stone... no, they were changing! Growing brighter, more vivid. She padded up to him, and looked deep into his eyes, her heart pulsing with excitement as she saw them change.---"Go to him, Broekk." murmured Mayla. She looked back at Enum, her eyes hardening. "But in exchange, I want you to let me, Aulus and Mabaa back into the clan and more importantly, don't you ever abuse your daughter again. Pups are a precious gift. A miracle from Lupus. They should be treasured more then the brightest jewel. Swear by Lupus that you'll never hurt her again."---Clove suddenly remembered. ''Oh great. ''She should have been back at the great tree an hour ago for that stupid Ga'Hoololgy. She hated it. She prefered Navigation. But the ryb of Ga'Hoololgy would surely understand. She had saved Aulus, and possibly two pups - Kinkajou and Broekk. Three lives! ♞☮SorrelΩflower☯⛄ Pieces of a dream... Category:Roleplay